


My dad is cooler than Quantum Ranger

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Cute, Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), Fluff, Gen, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: Vergil never thought he'd become a dad. Affection is hard, feelings are hard.But as Nero points and claps and smiles and laughs and holds daddy's hand and tells him he's cooler than his favorite superhero, they might just make it after all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	1. Quantum Ranger is cooler than my dad..but only a little

Nero was now three years old, and three year olds think they know all about the world, right?

Dante and the girls were away on a job, Vergil stayed behind with Nero. But only because Nero cried when Vergil grabbed Yamato, intending on leaving too. But Nero will never admit that. Not in a million years.

As Vergil was resting, head in a book, Nero tried to grab Yamato. He reached up where it was laying on the wall, behind an open glass-_thanks Dante_-, where it was right above the now taken Rebellion.

There was a loud crash, and Yamato fell to the floor, the metallic ding of the sword causing Vergil's head to look up in extreme worry.

He immediately teleported to where Nero was now crying, Yamato at his feet. "Nero!" he shouted.

But not in anger. No, Yamato was completely fine. No scratches, dents, nothing. For that, he was grateful. However, Nero was there crying, a cut on his arm. It began to bleed, and Vergil wrapped his hand around it.

The same way Nero used to wrap his fingers around his thumb as an infant. Vergil missed those times, when Nero was quiet, bright, bubbly, now he's a rambunctious, curious toddler.

"Nero..what were you doing? You could have gotten seriously hurt.." Vergil said. He picked Nero up, who was crying with a high pitched scream as more blood poured from his wound, taking him into the bathroom, where they had a first aid kit. One that was used more often than not-_thanks Dante_-"This is going to hurt, ok, son, but bear with me..trust me." he said, reaching in, grabbing a swab of peroxide. He looked into Nero's eyes as he screamed while applying the peroxide to his wound. "Daddy! It hurts!"

"I know..I know..but it'll clean the wound..stop the bleeding.."

"Shhh..it's ok..it's ok.." Vergil said, once the wound was clean. It stung. Badly. Vergil reached into the first aid kit, taking out a Power Rangers band aid. It was of the Quantum Ranger, Nero's favorite.

"There we go..all better.." he said, taking Nero into his arms. Nero embraced him, smiling with a blush, kissing his cheek. "Wow! Thank da-da!" he yelled. The smile was infectious, and Vergil found himself replying to it.

The two went downstairs, and they walked back to where Yamato was leaning against Dante's desk.

"So, Nero. Tell me why you wanted my sword." he asked, placing Yamato back in her stand.

"Da-da's sword!" Nero yelled, pointing at her. "Hmm?" Vergil asked, sitting at Dante's chair. Nero sat on his lap. "You wanted to hold Yamato because it's mine?"

Nero nodded, blushing as Vergil rustled his hair.

"Quantum Ranger doesn't have a sword like mine, does that make me cooler than him?"

Vergil smiled as Nero tried to say Quantum Ranger's name, lightly laughing as he butchered it.

"You wound me, Nero." he said, holding his hand to his heart. Nero pressed his face on his stomach, and Vergil embraced him.

"Maybe I'll let you hold her when you're older. She'll protect you like she protected me. And I'll protect you, my son.."

He gently rose from the chair, going back to the couch, going back to his book. Nero curiously looked at the pages, Vergil read to him, placing his coat over the young child as he curled under his neck.

Within a few minutes, Nero had fallen asleep to his father's soothing voice, dreaming of one day being as cool as his dad.


	2. Swimming Summer Days

Summer was approaching and it was time to go looking for swimsuits. The DMC Crue, as they called themselves-Vergil had scoffed at being a part of this nonsense-were at Redgrave Mall, looking for summer sales. 

Today, Vergil put his three year old Nero in the stroller. He pushed him, trying to catch up with Dante as he ran around the mall, from one store to the next. The little ball of energy he was, but more so, he was being dragged by Lady and Trish who couldn't wait to use his credit card.

"Come on Dante, don't you want to buy me a red bikini?" Trish cooed, giving him a flirtatious eye. Dante inwardly shrieked. Red faced, he stammered, "Uh..you realize you'll be going into the pool with a toddler, right?" 

"Of course we know." Lady said, bending over to tickle under Nero's chin, making the toddler cackle and giggle, clapping his hands. He kicked his little feet out, and Lady and Trish melted. Vergil tried his best not to growl. He hasn't had too much of a chance to be so hands on and cuddly with his son, still feeling a little awkward about affection even through he was now three years old. 

He was starting to talk, Dante was Dah-Dah, Lady was Wady, Trish was Troof, and Vergil was also Dah-Dah. Fitting for twins, it never ceased to make the girls laugh. At one point, Nero had heard Dante calling out Vergil's name-annoyed that the man had accidentally left the freezer door half open and the ice cream melted. Nero emulated Dante and tried to say Vergil's name, succeeding in Vewl instead.

He was also very, very curious. And he wanted everything. When they went past Build-A-Bear, he pointed at the Pikachu, bouncing in his stroller. He pointed at Trish, then pointed at the Pikachu. "What's that, sweetie? You think it looks like me?" she asked, looking on in confusion. Sometimes, when no one was looking, Trish had showed Nero some lightning magic, and Nero looked in in awe. 

Vergil was livid. 

"Pika-chu, Pikachu! Troof!" he yelled, bouncing. Trish smiled at him, ruffling his hair. 

Vergil felt envious on how affectionate everyone was with him. Dante carried him around the swimsuit section, looking at things for the boy to wear, while Lady and Trish threw items like floaties, plastic snorkels, noodles and plastic water pistols into the shopping cart, Dante inwardly screaming about the price tag. 

Dante returned to Vergil, putting the boy back into the stroller. "I can't seem to find anything he might like. He's your kid, Verge, what do you think he'd like?" 

Vergil looked at the boy, deep in thought. "Hmm.." he then pushed Nero's stroller towards the assorted character section, while a niche character, he hoped the department store would have it. Trish and Lady looked on in surprise at the determination on Vergil's face.

Finally, a chance to prove his affection! 

He was determined to find the perfect swim trunks for his son. 

Nero laughed and giggled as Vergil sped through the boys swimming section, until he got to where the character swimming trunks were. Eight shorts into the rack, and there it was.

Size 3 years, licenced Power Rangers merch, Quantum Ranger swim trunks! Vergil held it up triumphantly, while Dante, Lady and Trish cheered and clapped. 

All part of Vergil's plan, you see, he had been checking the weather, and once he found out that it was time to get in the pool at Dante's agency, he took secret trips to the mall, waiting for an excuse, trying to summon all his courage to buy Quantum Ranger Swim Trunks.

"For you, Nero." Vergil said, looking ever the proud dad. Nero squealed, pointing at the character decked out in red. It was his favorite character. Vergil knew when his eyes lit up, and pointed at the TV when he was on screen. Vergil had secretly made him a Quantum Ranger plush toy, the one that's tucked in Nero's bed, waiting for his return, made him custom Quantum Ranger pajamas, too. 

He was also secretly constructing a Quantum Ranger costume for his fourth birthday, but don't tell anyone that.

They had finally returned home, Vergil proudly holding and carrying his son through the agency while Trish and Lady dragged Dante into the pool. He was kicking and screaming, having just ate a bowl of ice cream and popcorn that was on the poolside table. 

"But Trish said that I can't go into the pool for thirty minutes after eating!" Dante yelled, grabbing onto a pole by the diving board.

"Oh come on, don't be such a wimp." Lady said, pushing him into the water. 

It caused a big splash, and a wave hit Nero, who was in a red floatie tube, bouncing in Vergil's arms. 

The toddler giggled as Vergil's hair went down like Dante's, and Nero pointed at Dante. "Da da look like Dah-Dah." 

Then his eyes followed a black speedo, and Dante shrieked a very embarrassed loud. 

The ladies laughed, and Dante rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, real funny.", then splashed at them. Nero cheered on as they gracefully dove into the pool, splashing back in retaliation.

Vergil took Nero's hands, pulling him away from the three, bouncing him, pushing him in his tube and swimming with him.

"See, the water isn't scary, one, two, three!" Vergil yelled, pulling Nero out of his tube, tossing him in the air. Nero cackled and laughed, cheering as he flew up and down, each time Vergil catching him and cradling him.

He then put Nero back in the tube, spinning him around, as Nero splashed about. 

Dante, Lady and Trish stopped their roughhousing to watch, Lady holding a finger to her lips as Dante snuck a picture of Nero in Vergil's arms, Vergil looking happy and unguarded, Nero squeezing daddy's cheeks with a wide smile on his face.

At the end of the day, Nero was all worn out, and he was sleeping in his daddy's arms, Vergil taking him upstairs to sleep. 

When they made it to his room, Vergil tucked Nero in, giving him his Quantum Ranger plush. 

But tonight, instead of grabbing the plush, Nero grabbed onto Vergil, curled up on his shoulder. 

It brought a warm smile to the Son Of Sparda's face.


End file.
